Blood: The After Story
by Stu Braxton
Summary: This is my first Blood fanfiction. This story takes place thirty years after that horrific night. The twins Elizabeth and Nina are now grown ups, and Kai vists his family grave everyday to check on Saya. I only have the Prolog up now. I want to get some followers before I post a chapter. Hi everyone just want you to know this story will be on hold til Till next time stu braxton. :)
1. Prolog

**Blood +: The After Story**

**Disclamier note: I do not own any Blood+ material, however I do own my Ocs.**

**OK well this is my first attempt at making a Blood+ fanfiction. I tried so I hope you guys like it.**

**Prolog**

Thirty years after Saya defeated and killed her younger sister Diva, Diva's children are grown ups and are working. Their uncle Kai took over his deceased father's bar after he graduated high school. The bar became a popular destination for the neighborhood as well as a must see tourist destination

Kai is now pushing thirty six and still visits his family grave everyday to check on Saya. The twins still live with him. Kai told them many stories about their aunt Saya and their father Riku (not mentioning anything about Chiropterans or the Red Shield.) Although Elizabeth and Nina were twins they were very different, except that they cared for their uncle Kai, each other and that they loved to fight.

Nina was more adventures and athletic. She spends much of her time amongist the wilderness and her favorite animals are snakes. Nina was also an expert swords woman and had black belts in Karate and jiu jitsu.

Elizabeth is a genius. She graduated college as Nina was just graduating high school. She majored in Human Anatomy, Philosophy, and Genetics. She preferred to stay inside and liked her hair short. She was a marksman with any gun and a black belt in Judo.

The girls were very popular with boys, but showed no interest in them. Their powers have yet to be discovered.

**That is until...End ****Pro log**

**Well If I don't get a couple reviews I won't continue this story. Lets see if you think it's any good for a pro log.**


	2. Chapter one The New Begining

**Blood+: The After Story.**

**OK I know that some of you wanted me to post the first chapter to this story so here it is. I hope you all like it. Also please review, it helps me write when I know that I am writing for someone.**

**Chapter one: The New beginning.**

**President day Okinawa**

An ageing man goes to visit his family grave. Has he approaches the stone structure he notices a rose left on the top of the old structure. "I see he also came by to check on her since the hibernation period is almost over. She will probably be surprised to see how far her nieces came, and that they didn't have a hibernation process." His phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took out the small black device and read the name of the caller. It read 'Elizabeth.' "Well speak of the brat." The man answered the phone.

"Hello Izz," he started.

"Hello Uncle Kai!" the cheery voice of Elizabeth came over the small device.

"Hey Kido how's work?"

"I'll be swamped tonight, so I just wanted you to know that I'll be in late." A displeased voice answered Kai."

"All right," Kai paused and sighed. "Well try not to be too late the streets are dangerous at night.

"Don't worry about me i'm a big girl now."

"It's not you I'm worried about. I don't want to get a lawsuit because you shot someone by accident," he chuckled.

"Now you know I'm a better shot than you think. I trained with some of the best warriors in the world, The US NAVY SEALS.

"Yeah, but you never know what will happen."

"Yeah, but just letting you know I never miss." Kai Rolled his eyes. "Anyway the surgery I have tonight is something that I will remember."

"Why is that?"

"The man himself is amazing standing 2.2 meters (7 ft. 2 in.) HIs name is Brandon Rivera and he is a CEO of a major security company in Italy. The surgery I am going to be performing is a removal of a brain tumor on his pituitary gland, causing the gland to release abnormal growth hormones. The hormones have caused his height as well as developing abnormal organ growth."

"Well that does sound like something to remember."

"Also please pick Nina up from her dojo."

"Ok, but she really needs to learn how to drive."

**Meanwhile at Seven Headed Dragon Dojo.**

**Nina's POV**

I was sitting there waiting for my turn to spar. My peers Johnny and Alex fought. Johnny was tall with broad shoulders. white hair, a strong body structure, very powerful arms and a slight tan. Alex was short, had red hair, a flimsy muscular build but had amazing lower body strength, and a much darker tan. They both wore GIs wrapped in black belts and started sparing. Johnny was throwing strong straights, jabs, and hooks as fast as he could, but Alex was avoiding him easily. Johnny was starting to gas and his punches began to slow down. At the moment that Alex got close wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist, squatted, tightened his grip, lifted Johnny into the air, and slammed him hard on his shoulders with a loud smash on the wooden floor.

"AHH!" Johnny yelled in pain.

Ouch thats gotta hurt.

"OK that's enough stand up and bow." Master Ken said. Master Ken was a man of few words. He is slightly taller than Johnny with black slicked back hair, and a very toned muscular build.. He wore his GI with a black belt with four white stripes (one higher than mine.)

Alex got up and stood at attention while Johnny took his time to get up. When Johnny got up he stood at attention and both of them bowed. Johnny and Alex then hugged and walked over to me and sat on each side of me.

Johnny groaned then started talking. "Why can't I ever beat you two?"

"That's an easy question your undisciplined and you tend to rush things wearing you out." I spoke up. "Did you see Alex attack you before he slammed you?"

"Now that I think about it no."

"That's right he waited for an opportunity to catch you in a weakened state, then took advantage of it and defeated you in one move."

"Is that so?" He leaned forward to look at Alex.

"She is right. I take my time before I strike my blow." Alex calmly said. Johnny's mood dimmed down and slouched.

I put my hand on his back to comfort him. "It's ok you will get the hang of it soon," I giggled.

"Nina please come here" Master Ken called to me. I jumped up and rushed to him.

"Yes sensei?" I bowed to him.

"Your next opponent shall be me."

"WHAT!" I was shocked to see that he was my next opponent. Everyone in the Dojo was looking at us in disbelief.

"Listen I am getting old, and I need someone to take care of the dojo and it's students. So I want you to face me to prove to me that you are ready.

I lowered my head and began to think._ Do I want this? Is this something that I will be happy with? Can I beat him? Yes, yes, yes._ "OK sensei when you are ready."

"OK Let us began." We bowed to each other to show mutual respect. Then we began. I got into my stance my left foot out slightly more than my right and open palms. Master Ken's stance was new to me the front of his knuckles was faced to me and feet were faced opposite facing his right foot was in front of him and his left was behind him. I slowly began towards him.

I will faint a jab to see what his reaction will be. I did what was in my minde to test him but when I fainted my jabb he just stood there without a flinch. My eyes widened. What should I do? He is so different from any else who I have faced before. "Stop thinking and just go with it," he turned his hips and swung his left leg into a roundhouse head kick. I blocked it with my right forearm but it stung. I staggered back to recuperate. Ken then came to within three feet of me and jumped up to hit me with his knee. I leaned back to avoid him but then I felt a strong pain from the crown of my head. I looked up slightly and I saw master Ken's elbow with contact on my head. I fell backwards from the blow. "Are you done yet?" He asked.

"Not even close." I staggered back up to my feet.

Master Ken smiled, "Very well." He rushed at me once more to throw an elbow. I narrowly ducked under him and brought my right knee to his ribs connecting strong sending him back several feet but didn't knock him off his feet. I rushed in before he could recover and jumped towards him for a flying knee, but he blocked it and threw me to the ground. I got back up once more and continued the fight. I knew I couldn't do this much longer the few hits he landed took a lot out of me.

_I need to finish this quickly or I'm done for._ I slowly approached him. I decided to throw an elbow, but he pushed it aside using the added momentum from him and spun on my left foot and brought my left elbow up and caught him on the chin with my signature spinning elbow. his body turned 180 degrees. I took advantage of this and wrapped my arms around his waist much like Alex and delivered a German Suplex, crashing his back on the hardwood with a tremendous bang. I got up off my feet painting.

Master Ken just laid there. "Master are you ok?" I started getting concerned. I then heard a groan. Somehow Master Ken kicked back up onto his his feet.

"Very good Nina. It has been a long time since I've been beaten. I believe it was your Aunt who last beat me." He began laughing.

_My Aunt?_

**Well how was that? This was my first fighting scene I ever did. Please let me know how I did. Again Please review it means so much to me. One more thing I am starting to get lonely on here, so could someone please message me. Well I hope you all liked it so untill next time**

**~!Stu Braxton~**


End file.
